How far you would go to save your love?
by lightening-hellcat
Summary: How far you go to save your soul mate? REWRITTEN COMPLETELY! CHAPTER 8 IS NOW UP! KagInu, and SagMir
1. Chapter 1 Demon attacks

Hey everyone, it's me lil_demon_nightmare!! All right I've gone through this and changed some things, nothing drastic, but small changes, any ways here you go.  
  
Disclaimer: Seriously does anyone on this site own him??!!  
  
The sun peeked its way over the trees, *Morning, time to hunt for more jewel shards* thought Inuyasha. He silently jumped of out his tree. He looked over the camp, to see if anything was out of the ordinary. *No, he thought, there's Sango and Miroku, a little too close to the demon huntress, that could get interesting when she wakes up. And Kagome laying there with Shippo cured up at her feet.* Everything looked normal, no demons yet or any sign of the dead miko anywhere. He stiffed the air just to be sure of it. All of a sudden a very loud sound erupted from his stomach, "gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrr" *Wow, I'm starving, I'll just have to get Kagome up!*. He thought with an evil smile on his lips. With his evil grin in place he bent down to wake Kagome up, when with a loud scream...the unearthly beautiful dawn, was broken by a VERY familiar sound. ~THAWK~ "HENTI..........." ~THAWK~, "do I have remind you every night to keep your lecherous hands away from me!!" A very angry Sango screamed!  
  
A scream like that Inuyasha wasn't expecting, he was poised over Kagome about to wake her, when the scream made him lose his balance and fell on Kagome, who was of course by now awake. "Inuyasha", came a very angry and somewhat flustered voice from underneath Inuyasha. "Inuyasha WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON TOP OF ME!!!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs! All the while her face was becoming redder by the minute.  
  
"Nani, do you think WENCH!!! I was going to wake you up so I could eat but I wasn't expecting Sango to scream so I tripped, and landed on you!!", he simply stated. "Now WENCH we can eat" the demon dog ordered, while jumping as fast as he could to get off of Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha", Kagome asked innocently.  
  
"Nani?" came the very annoyed reply.  
  
Kagome calmly stood up, while she gave him a sweet smile, when a evil look came over her face, "SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT" She shouted! She then grabbed her towel, soap ,shampoo, and conditioner, and other bathing necessities then looking over to Sango, "Lets go down and bathe in the hot springs."  
  
Sango had just finished beating down a now very unconscious Miroku. "Sure, it's been a few days now." Sango replied.  
  
"Then lets go! Since it doesn't look like Inuyasha is going anywhere for awhile"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was about 5 feet into the ground and VERY swirly eyed after that round of 'SITS', from Kagome. (A/N like this @_@) *His only conscious thought was why do I have to be so mean to her? It's extremely mean to her*. (And VERY painful for me), he added the after thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shippo", Kagome called to him wile walking toward the hot springs with Sango, "Make sure neither Inuyasha or Miroku come out here while we're taking our bath. Okay?"  
  
"Of course" the now cheery eyed little kitsune replied, he was so happy that Inuyasha got the punishment his deserved while trying to wake his 'mother'.  
  
With that settled Kagome and Sango finished their short walk to the springs. And got in immediately. "Ah...Kagome sighed this was what I needed, to get away from that overbearing, selfish, inconsiderate, self- absorbed hanyou!" she practically screamed!  
  
"Calm down Kagome, I know you don't mean that." Sango replied.  
  
"No, I guess don't but aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrgggggggg, he ignores me all the time, the only time he ever wants me near is when there are shards to find or when he's hungry. He doesn't care about anyone but himself."  
  
"Now wait just a minute Kagome, Sango intervened before she could continue. "How many times has he saved you, or me , or Shippo, I think, he really does care. It's just I don't think he knows how to show it."  
  
"Yeah, that's easy for you to say, Miroku, is always paying attention to you!" She started to grin evilly.  
  
"Maybe but he flirts with every woman he meets and is a henti, so what does it matter!!.....Wait a minute...."  
  
"AAAAAHHHH..... I knew you like him!!!" Kagome stated with a very pleased smile.  
  
"But, I...um....ah......."  
  
"Yep thought so...."  
  
"Hum... maybe but what about you and Inuyasha??"  
  
"Well.... I....um..."  
  
Sango's question wasn't answered, as just then a huge wolf demon came thundering through the forest right at them!  
  
Both girls screamed at once.  
  
They both left their weapon back at camp! "Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!", screeched a very desperate Kagome!  
  
~*~~*~*~~*~~* Meanwhile back at camp......~*~~*~*~~*~~*  
  
Inuyasha's sit spell wore off and Miroku had quite a few new bumps and bruises to show for his little encounter with Sango this morning.  
  
"Where did that WENCH go now!"  
  
"She's not a wench, her name is Kagome, Inuyasha and she and Sango went to bathe in the hot springs" answered a very upset little kitsune. "Why do you have to be so mean to Kagome Inuyasha?" Shippo asked innocently.  
  
All he got was the typical answer "FEH"  
  
Shippo looked at him and shrugged. "Oh, Inuyasha, Kagome wanted you to make sure that both the Miroku and you stay away from the hot springs while they bathe".  
  
"FEH like I would go down there anyway" muttered a very hungry and angry hanyou. Looking around Miroku wasn't in sight "AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGG Shippo", Inuyasha growled, "We need to find Miroku he's going to spy on the girls again!"  
  
"Right", Shippo agreed to search along the path on the ground while Inuyasha bounded effortlessly from tree to tree looking for Miroku. A whole 30 seconds later you could hear someone being pummeled into the ground.  
  
"Stupid HENTI, if you were caught I would have been SAT again, keep your HENTI ways to yourself!!!!! "  
  
Just as Shippo reached Inuyasha, to watch Miroku get beaten for the second time in one day, a VERY Loud scream thundered above.  
  
At once Shippo and Inuyasha realized who it was, their keen senses identifying who it was, "KAGOME" they shouted together. Miroku weakly yelled out "Sango", but after two beating in the past hour, it was hard to get up again.  
  
Inuyasha ran far ahead of the others closing in on her screams of pain. He reached her moments later, normally it would be a spider or a bug and she would probably 'sit' him for it later, but not this time, this time it was different, the sound of her voice, had fear etched into her very soul. He then was at the springs looking up he saw Kagome dangling fifteen feet above the ground, struggling to get away from this twenty-five foot wolf demon, holding her prisoner in his massive claws, while Sango lay helpless and looked to be an unconscious on the ground with blood streaming from her gapping wounds in her flesh.  
  
"Inuyasha", a helpless sounding plea came from Kagome, "HELP ME!!!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------ So what do you think, I'd love to hear your opinion. Please Review. 


	2. Chapter 2 Screams of pain

Hey all right I'm back with another chapter, I know it's not very good but I want to say a very special thank you to Happy Youkai and the Fantasiimaker, for reviewing!!! Thanks peoples you really made me want to write this next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"KAGOME, HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed as he jumped onto the back of the wolf demon, *Although something in the back of his mind was tickling his senses, telling him that he knew who this was, but it was just out of his grasp. Every time he though he had it, it was gone.*  
  
Inuyasha tried clawing at the demons' back, but it took a sweep with its gigantic paw and swept Inuyasha hurling though trees almost fifty feet in the air. Inuyasha jumped back up and spend after the demon, who was now squeezing the life out of Kagome, then it clicked, HE KNEW WHO THIS WAS. "HOLY SHIT, YOU FLEA BITTEN WOLF WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?????!!! YOU'RE EVEN ULGIER THEN NORMAL!!!!" Inuyasha screamed. The mangy little wolf he knew(Kouga) was a weakling, and was always trying to take his Kagome away. *WHAT AM I SAYING MINE?? SHE HAS NEVER BEEN MINE* **Nor will she ever be**, the little voice inside his head answered him, *Why would she want somebody like me?*  
  
Only then did the oversized Kouga turn his massive head around to see what the pestering voice was. "Kouga put Kagome down and I won't HAVE to kill you, unless I want to that is..."  
  
"SSSHE MINE, INUYASSSHA" Kouga replied in an angered hiss sound in his voice. "SSSShesss my WOMAN you can not take her away"  
  
"Wanna bet??!!" came the answering growl. While Kouga tried to turn his massive body around in the small clearing Inuyasha transformed the Tetsusiga, to destroy Kouga.  
  
"Inuyasha, don't", came a very weak and muffled reply, "Inuyasha he has 8 fragments of the Shikon Jewel in him, don't try and fight him you will be killed!", Kagome tried to shout but in the tight grasp Kouga had her in it was hard to breathe, let alone scream warnings.  
  
"Kagome, I'm not going to let him take you away!!!" , Inuyasha shouted back as he ran up to Kouga a made a quick shallow thrust, with the Tetsusiga, into Kouga's back. Since Kouga took so many jewel shards instead of growing in speed and agility, he gained strength and size, which caused his speed to decrease greatly.  
  
In that quick hit, Inuyasha grabbed onto Kouga back, and tried to at least get Kagome away from his grasp. Kagome was nearing unconsciousness....  
  
Kouga soon figured out that Inuyasha wanted to play savior again so he threw Kagome, 'out of harms way'. His little toss threw Kagome about 20 feet from Inuyasha and himself. "Inuyasha you'll never beat me, and when I kill you, I'll finish Kagome's little friend off, and then claim her as my mate", he finished with an evil glare in his eye.  
  
If Kouga though this would throw Inuyasha out of his concentration, he was mistaken, it only raised up Inuyasha ability to fight even harder! "You'll never claim her as your mate, Kouga, she would never go for a sick little weakling wolf demon. Who relies on jewel shards to make him stronger." Inuyasha managed to growl out, between clenched teeth.  
  
"Ha Ha, better me then some low life hanyou!!" Kouga cried. And the fight to the death was on.  
  
Inuyasha jumped up high to try to decapitate Kouga head from his shoulders, with the Tetsusiga. "AAAARRRRGGGGGG, you'll pay for what you did to KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile.... Shippo was helping Miroku travel through the forest as fast as they could when they started hearing the sounds of a battle rising through the trees.  
  
"It's Inuyasha", cried Shippo. "But, I can smell blood and it's not his.."  
  
"Then we had better hurry up", came the strangled reply from Miroku, "We need the find Lady Kagome and Sango-sama, I'm sure they are hurt if there is a fight, they were left weaponless."  
  
"Come on Shippo, we need to hurry", He cried trying to run as fast as he could, with his pounding head. *I just hope Sango isn't hurt* he thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"OUCH! Oh, my sides and ribs hurt so bad, what did Kouga do to me", was the last conscious thought Kagome had before plunging into darkness.........................  
  
~~~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~~~  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight

Hey thank you, I'd like to thank my most devoted reader for helping me!!!!!!!!! THANKS Dragoneer!!!! ^_^!! Anyways on with the story!!!  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~  
  
Last Chapter Review  
  
Inuyasha jumped up high to try to decapitate Kouga head from his shoulders, with the Tetsusiga. "AAAARRRRGGGGGG, you'll pay for what you did to KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha shouted.  
  
"Come on Shippo, we need to hurry", He cried running, limping, as fast as he could. *I just hope Sango isn't hurt* he thought.  
  
"OUCH! oooo my ribs hurt ssssoooo bad, what did Kouga do to me", was the last consious thought Kagome had before plunging into darkness.  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~  
  
Inuyasha leapt high up into the air, bringing the Tetsisuga back into a quick, slicing position behind his head, to put an end to Kouga once and for all "AARRGG", growling a loud war cry, Inuyasha brought the Tetsisuga down on Kouga's arm. There was a dull thud from the metal connecting with flesh and bone. A piercing scream sounded, making the birds fly from their trees, erupted from the glade.  
  
The arm was completely severed from his body at the shoulder joint. The blood was flowing from the massive wound so strongly, that there seemed to be a river of blood in the clearing.  
  
Inuyasha jumped a few feet back away, from Kouga, to regain his breath and balance, after issuing such a vicious attack on the "super charged" wolf demon.  
  
Kouga howled and swore to all seven hells before returning his gaze onto Inuyasha, in his eyes there was so much hate and despair coming through that death glare, if looks could kill Inuyasha would be six feet under. There also was a spark of excitement in his eyes in anticipation of getting is revenge on Inuyasha.  
  
"AAAOOO", Kouga howled in pain. "Inuyasssha you're going pay for that, baka", he screamed in a death rage, so that it sounded like his was hissing, he jumped high into the air to completely extend his claws from his massive paws to try and get a death strike in at Inuyasha.  
  
The strike was so fast that Inuyasha saw only a blur of movement before he was left in great pain. It hit him across the chest, causing chunks of flesh and blood to soak fast into his haori. "EERR" he doubled over for a moment in pain, realizing that Kouga's claws had injected a poison into him, that was rapidly spreading throughout his body. It was absorbing all of his strength by the second. * I feel...so weak...what is happening...to me* Inuyasha thought desperately. "Hum....Humm..Ha, you don't understand the true nature of my poison I should have known, baka, you're just a stupid half-breed, you wouldn't know. Ha, but you'll find out soon enough if I don't decide to kill your pathetic weak demon ass here and now." Kouga stated triumphantly.  
  
*What has he done to me* Inuyasha began to worry, *No, no ignore the pain. He tried to kill Kagome, my Kagome, I'll have his blood before I die*  
  
Inuyasha slowly got back up to his feet. His head was spinning to him the clearing seem to be spinning in circles. He tried to lift the Tetsisuga, and he was met with a dead, cold, painful weight. Inuyasha took his fighting stance, the best he could in his weakened condition, ready to strike Kouga again.  
  
"I don't care what you do to me, your still going to die, and now I'm going to make it nice and slow so you can feel every bone cracking, and see your flesh ripping, spilling out your lifeblood, and the last thing you will hear will be my laughter as I put my Tetsisuga through your heart" Inuyasha screamed. "So Kouga, just try and kill me!!!"  
  
You're more of a fool then I though, Inuyasssssha, but if you WANT to die in great pain so be it". "GGGGGGRRRRRR", with that Kouga growled in challenge and leapt high into the air to come pouncing on Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha braced himself for the attack, when a deep dark purple light shot out of the forest encircling him and freezing him, for the moment, in time and space.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ******************MEANWHILE!!!!!!*********************  
  
Shippo was guiding Miroku through the forest in search of Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango. They were about 20 feet away from the clearing when the little kitsune shouted, "I smell blood, it's Sango's and I think....there's a lot of it". He looked up with a sad, scared look in his eyes, that seemed to ask, 'Do you think she's dead?'  
  
"Shippo, don't worry I'm sure she's going to be alright, but standing here is going to help us find her or Kagome is it??" Mirkou replied with a great deal of worry, sadness, and panic in his voice.  
  
With Shippo's awesome senses he could hear the worry, sadness, and panic that escaped the stoic monk.  
  
A few more feet ahead of them the bloody mass of Sango's body was visible. Covered in leaves, and twig, and what seemed to be the remains of a towel clutched to her chest. Mirkou ran over to her as quickly as he could, causing his head to throb in the process to reach her. "Sango", he had tears forming in his eyes, "Sango can you hear me??", there was no reply or action. He then calmed down enough to check for a heartbeat, and for signs of breathing. He found her breath coming in weezing gasps, and her heartbeat was steady, but slow. He then looked around the area they were in and saw that there was a sort of path that ran through it. It looked as though someone had dragged Sango out of harms way, but who? Miroku began to ponder until he heard a voice, "Mir..oku", came the very weak reply. Looking down he saw Sango open her eyes, she was in so much pain.  
  
"Sssshhhhh, Sango everything going to be all right", Miroku said as he carefully placed her in his arms, bridal style, and started to walk slowly back to camp with her. Shippo ran ahead to get the water and bandages together. Miroku look back down at Sango, who appeared to be starting a normal breathing rate again. "Hang on to life, my love, I'll help you to pull out of this, your going to be fine, just say with me we're almost there" he stated as the camp came into sight.  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EARLIER~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Uh, how long was I out for* Kagome wondered. *And what am I doing here* Just then she heard a loud scream as she tried to stand up. Her memories flooded back to her. "Oh my god, that's right Inuyasha's fighting Kouga, and he has eight shards!", * I hope he's all right*.  
  
She then got to her feet, swaying slightly. there was a dull pain in her ribs, she figured * I bruised a couple of ribs that's all, I have to go and help Inuyasha.* She looked around seeing that she was close to the clearing, only 40 or 45 feet away, she could see Inuyasha fighting Kouga. she turned around, towards the camp, and began to jog back and get her kimono, and her bow and arrows to help Inuyasha take Kouga out.  
  
She didn't get every far when she saw Sango, lying in a crumpled heap. "Oh my god, Sango, Sango can you hear me?", she asked foolishly knowing that she was unconscious. She bent down and carefully picked Sango's arms up and tried to pull her as gently as she could, so she wouldn't hurt her to badly, a safe distance away from the clearing. She pulled her back 20 or 25 feet from the clearing, so she would get hurt worse in this battle. But she was still weak, from being squeezed so tightly by Kouga.  
  
She set her down in an area with soft grass and prayed Miroku would find her soon, since he was supposed to behind Inuyasha at their camp, and help to clean and bind her wounds. Kagome would have but at that moment she heard Inuyasha scream in pain, she tried to run back to camp, but running hurt her terribly. She walked/jogged quickly into camp grabbed her kimono, and her bow and arrows and tried to run back to the clearing to help Inuyasha.  
  
She dodged trees left and right, ignoring the growing pain in her side and tried to race on. She was only a few feet from the clearing when she heard a woman talking, as though she was going kill someone. *And that voice, it sounds so familier* "Kouga, I gave you those jewel shards to kill my reincarnation, not he man I love, who will come to hell with me" Shouted someone. (A/n: Oh you can just guess!!)  
  
*Yep, I know who that is* she sweat-dropped (anime style). Kagome carefully peeked through the brush to see Inuyasha frozen in a fighting stance, surrounded by a deep dark purple light. *Oh, no she is not taking Inuyasha away from me* Kagome thought angrily.  
  
"I'm sorry Mistress Kikyo, but he challenged me and I wasn't going to back down to a stupid half demon." Kouga snarled in reply.  
  
While they were fighting and arguing both and forth, Kagome slipped an arrow out of her quiver, and attached it to her bow and took aim at Kikyo's shoulder, hoping that hitting her would end her concentration, thus ending her spell over Inuyasha. She pulled the knocked arrow back to her check and once again took careful aim before letting her miko powers fly through the arrow, she released, as she jumped out of the brush, pulling another arrow from her quiver and knocking it aiming at a jewel shard in Kouga's stomach.  
  
The arrow she had shot at Kikyo hit squarely in the shoulder, with that her concentration was lost and the spell binding Inuyasha was destroyed. Inuyasha blinked a few times before realizing that Kikyo and Kouga were here, and he was weakening rapidly. * Now there is two of them. I can't fight two of them alone like this, and Kikyo's wants to take me to hell with her!!* he thought angrily.  
  
Then out of the corner of his eye he saw an arrow fire and land in Kouga's stomach with a sickening thud as a jewel shard fell out of the hole created by the arrow when Kouga pulled it from his stomach. "What..who.." Inuyasha started before turning around to see Kagome let another arrow fly into Kouga's body, this time into his right leg, hitting another jewel shard.  
  
"Kagome!!!" He yelled, "get out of here you're hurt!!"  
  
"NO" came her reply, "I've already hit two of the jewel shards out there's six left, two in his forehead, two in his left leg, one in his remaining arm, and the last one is in his chest." she stated. "I'll try and knock the one's in his legs and arm out if you can kill him so we can take the other three out" she replied so calmly, Inuyasha could only stare at her strength. With that said she fired two shots into his leg taking the shards out with them.  
  
"Inuyasha, did you hear a word I said??", she said when she looked at him, he was staring at her with a smile on his face. "Inuyasha are you ok?" She then noticed his wound, "Oh my kami, Inuyasha, did Kouga's claws do that to you?"  
  
"Feh"  
  
"Inuyasha I can sense that posion on his claws it is not normal, it has miko dark energy surrounding it" as she came to the realization, "Inuyasha, you can die from that!!"  
  
"Don't worry about me right now, come on you're right lets finish him off" He said as he brought the Tetsisuga up into a fighting stance, and jumped into the air, using the wind scar, with one stoke, he decapitated Kouga's head from his body. Landing he jumped up looking around for Kikyo. "That BITCH she escaped!!" He yelled.  
  
At this Kagome's head came whipping around, *He doesn't love her?!!! I may have a chance now!!* "Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked him with tears starting in her eyes.  
  
*Is she crying for me?? No, why would she cry for me...could she....NO, no one could ever love me* "Feh, do you forget that I'm half demon, my demon blood will heal me!! He yelled while Kagome went again collecting the eight jewel shards when she finished she looked over at Inuyasha.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha, you saved my life again"  
  
"Feh, your just a weak human.........." was all he got out before he blacked out, the poison more potent then he thought.  
  
This was not a poison that could be conquered with just demon blood, with the dark miko powering the poison it was far more lethal to another miko, or human blood, even half human........................................  
  
@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@  
  
Hey what do you think!!?? I'd love to know!!!! Please Review!! 


	4. Chapter 4 Will he live?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Anyways thank you to my two reviewers!!*~ Happy Youkai and Demon girl thank you!! Happy Youkai, je suis tres desole!!*~ Here's your update!!*~ :)  
  
$^*~$^*~^$*~^*$~^*$~^*$~^*$~^*$~^*$~^*$~^*$  
  
"Inuyasha", Kagome whispered as she turned around to see Inuyasha, slowly fall to the ground. "Inuyasha", again it came out as a whisper, she still not fully comprehending what was happening to him. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit, she screamed as she realized what happened to him. "Shit, shit, shit." She ran, rather jogged, as fast as she could to get by his side.  
  
*Inuyasha, what happened to you* , she wondered desperately. She knelt down next to his side, he had fallen onto his stomach, and gently she tried to turn the unconscious hanyou over.  
  
It took a while before she finally was able to turn him onto his back, and look at his wounds. There was a gapping wound in his stomach where Kouga's claws had ripped out flesh, and injected the poison into him. His skin was starting to turn a deep dark bluish color. The poison in his system caused his body to become infected.  
  
The rip in his stomach looked once to be the same color as the rest of his body, but now it was turning into a dark black color, looking like it was killing him, from the inside out. Kagome knew that she hadn't recovered enough to try and carry him back to camp, she could barely run. So she looked around, trying to find a safe area to clean his wounds. She spotted a small cave-like enclosure adjacent to the hot springs, it was only a few feet away from her.  
  
She gently picked up Inuyasha's arms and started very slowly, to drag him over towards the lip of the cave. Trying her best not to hurt him anymore. She kept thinking * It's entirely my fault, he's hurt because of me* , her mind kept saying over and over. Tears started to roll down her cheeks.  
  
* NO,* she told herself * I've got to be strong for Inuyasha's sake*. She got him over to the cave, and gently put him down for a moment, to check for anything living in there. There wasn't anything, so she pulled Inuyasha all the way to the very back of the cave. When she set him down she removed his haori and under kimono, to better examine and treat his wounds, the bluish color was spreading all over his body, and his entire stomach was black. "Oh, my god", she cried, "Umm. what was that herb Kaede told me would cure almost any type of poison, after being purified by a miko priestess. She prayed that she could find it and purify it.  
  
She went as quickly as she could to find the herb and firewood, she didn't like leaving him alone while he's hurt, too many people want him dead. She quickly located the herb and pulled out about 10 of these little purple flower-like plants. * All right* she thought, * I've found the herbs, now for some firewood* .  
  
She gathered up all her things and tried to run back to Inuyasha. She got back and he was still the same. She started the fire and began to create the cure to the poison.  
  
All the while Inuyasha was getting worse. His breathing started to come in more rapid pulls, his heart was so slow, that he appeared to be dead. It was not looking good for him.  
  
It only took her 15 minutes from finding the herbs to purifying them, so she could destroy the poison. In that amount of time Inuyasha was more blue- black, then pale anymore.  
  
"Oh my god, what kind of poison is this?" She asked herself. She gently put her fingers into the herb concoction and slowly spread it across his stomach. His skin started to react to the concoction as soon as she put it on. Although, it seemed to have little effect on the blacken area, around his wound.  
  
Lately Kagome had been working on controlling her miko powers. On being able to access them at will, and use them to her and her friend benefits. As she was spreading the herbal stuff on his stomach, she had an idea, * A brilliant idea, if I do say so myself* She was contently thinking. * If I control my powers I might be able to help Inuyasha destroy the black poison around his stomach wound.*  
  
She concentrated all her powers on the task at hand. She was glowing a light pure pinkish color. She placed her hands on top of Inuyasha's wounds letting her miko power flow freely into him, helping him to slowly destroy the poison.  
  
She continued her gentle healing for a few more moments until she heard his breathing start to regulate back again, and his heart to start pumping with renewed effort.  
  
She almost collapsed from the strain on her mind and body, from using her miko powers to their maximum to try and to heal Inuyasha. She struggled to stand back up again. She swayed a little as she finally regained her feet. Using the cave walls as a type of crutch she carefully walked down to the mouth of the cave walls as a type of crutch she carefully walked down to the mouth of the cave. She needed to stop and catch her breath, more than once. *Come on Kagome, you need to find something eatable to renew your energy, and for Inuyasha when he wakes up.* She told herself, *I'm not weak, I won't let Inuyasha die because I was weak.* her mind was screaming.  
  
She was gone only minutes and Inuyasha seemed to look a little pinker. She walked to the back of the cave and set the berries down next to him, with that she took up a watch at the entrance of the cave. She knew that with the smell of Inuyasha's blood in the air there was bound to be some demons, looking to finish him off.  
  
So Kagome sat there using her almost exhaustive miko powers and tuned them towards any sign of impending danger. While she sat here watching for demon, Inuyasha was fighting his own demons in his dreams.  
  
$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$@*$  
  
Inuyasha's Dream  
  
Darkness.................a never-ending darkness surrounding, suffocating him, and a voice could be heard, a voice so cold, it made the blood in your veins flow ice. There was no emotion held in that voice, * It's so familiar* , Inuyasha thought. "Inuyasha", the voice scratched out, "quit fighting, the poison has taken root, you will not last the day."  
  
He looked out over in his dream realm, within the fog a white pink light lit up the area. He looked for the source, ;"Kikyo". He growled.  
  
"Inuyasha that poison wasn't intended for you, know that I was going to kill my little reincarnation and take my soul back!" Kikyo paused, and looked as though she was deep in thought, struggling for an answer deep within the caverns of her mind.  
  
Seeing that she was thinking Inuyasha tried to reason with her. "Kikyo, I'm never going to hell with you! I don't love you and I can tell that you never loved me. She looked up and stared into Inuyasha's eyes, she let out a horrible, evil laugh.  
  
You're right Inuyasha," she spat the words out, "I guess I always wanted just your human side. But, since my poison was only to affect human blood, and your demon blood was busy repairing that hole in your stomach it left your human side open to my attack. And since you can't defend against my poison you WILL come to hell with me!"  
  
"No, I will not die while"-  
  
"Oh yes, not while my little, weak reincarnation is still alive, right Inuyasha", Kikyo sneered.  
  
"Hum...foolish hanyou, you will die, you will come to hell with me, and you still love me, I know."  
  
"Never", I will never go to hell with you, I will not die, and I hate you, don't you understand I don't love you anymore, I don't think I ever did, you were nothing more than a silly childhood crush. I'm in love with someone worth being loved."  
  
"Ha, don't tell me you're in love with my pathetic reincarnation??!!.  
  
Inuyasha looked her straight in the eye, he finally realized he had made his decision, it was the right one, "Yes Kikyo, I love Kagome, and she is much more than your reincarnation. She is a whole different person, and she look and acts nothing like you. She is kind and caring and she loves me for me. I would gladly give my life, my world to her."  
  
"Hahaha, you believe she would ever love at weak little half-breed like you?"  
  
At hearing this his ears dropped a bit, * What if she's right, what if...... wait, this is Kikyo the lying bitch who wants me to die, and then take me to hell, away from my true love.*  
  
Kikyo watched close to see his reaction, his ears dropped, *Yes, I'm winning, he will be mine*  
  
Just then Inuyasha looked up, "There is no way in seven hells, that I am ever going to listen to you again, BITCH  
  
"What how dare you-" Kikyo started to say when she was cut off by a PURE pink light that flooded the darkness, driving it away.  
  
"K-Kagome??" his golden eyes fell upon the light, feeling the love in it, he followed it back.  
  
As he was coming back from the darkness that had held him prisoner, he felt it try to claim him again. "NO, I will not stay with you Kikyo, you fucking bitch! Kagome help me fight her, please". The light started to get brighter, stronger, she was helping him fight back the darkness that Kikyo was hoping to trap him into again. Then he was back...  
  
He could feel pain, so much pain radiating from his body, but the light touched him and took the pain away. Finally after denouncing Kikyo, once and for all, he could finally sleep in peace.  
  
He fell into a deep sleep, only to be woken by screams of fighting, some short while later.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Arg...stay away from him" Kagome screamed, after firing another arrow at the slobbering bear youkai, running straight for the cave entrance.  
  
"No, you're not getting Inuyasha", with that another arrow embedded itself into the chest of the huge youkai.  
  
It snarled as it turned around to face Kagome. "You pathetic human are even weaker than Kikyo originally described you. She right though, you don't stand a chance at protecting that weak hanyou. And I completely agree with her, you aren't strong enough to be her reincarnation, but that won't matter since I will kill you shortly and then it won't matter who's reincarnation you once were." He looked straight at her knowing that she had no arrows left for her defense. He was going kill her. *Just one claw through her little stomach, and she's as good as dead* , the bear youkai was thinking, until a bright light surrounded the girl. *What in the name of kami*  
  
He had been VERY wrong to tell Kagome that Kikyo was behind this attack, and that she wanted this youkai to kill Inuyasha only fueled the inferno of her anger welling up in her. She drew on her powers and created a bow and arrow of soft pink light. The youkai saw this and laughed- "a pink arrow, this is supposed to hurt me-"  
  
She aimed the magically formed arrow straight at his heart. "You will never have Inuyasha, nor will your mistress as long as I still have a breath within my body". With that she released the purified arrow and watched as it cleaved the evil youkai in two, his body then disintegrated. * HA* she thought *Guess that little pink arrow hurt him a lot more than he will ever admit to.*  
  
While she was fighting she never felt the eyes on her watching and listening to her every move. But, Inuyasha watched her as she defeated the youkai, saving his life. *Fighting for me, for my very life, to make sure I wouldn't be hurt no matter the cost to her. Kagome........if you had gotten hurt trying to save me I would have...would have...arg I don't know what I'd do without you-*  
  
Just then Kagome turned around, with her bow vanishing and the pink color leaving her, she was going to walk in and check on Inuyasha when she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Inuyasha was standing at the mouth of the cave with one hand on his stomach and the other on the wall of the cave, trying to stand up straight without looking like he was hurt. The look on his face was a mix of surprise, respect, anger, pride, and could that gleam in his eyes be love???!!!!!  
  
"Inu-Inuyasha, you're alright again" Kagome whispered * Is this a dream, or is he really all right? No, he has to be alright and he saw and heard me protecting him, does he finally understand how I feel?* **Oh, Kagome, the little voice in her head debated, you know he could never love you, you a little weak reincarnation of the person he once loved** *That's right, I am....................*  
  
AT the sound of her voice he came out of his staring trance. He looked at her, "K-K-Kagome", he whispered in something like shock and awe, "hum...well I guess I was wrong, you saved me twice....I was very wrong, you aren't weak" He said with a little smirk, "Although it looks like I'm more trouble than I'm worth, with all these demons after me."  
  
*Inuyasha doesn't think I'm weak?? And he's admitting that he was wrong!!! Oh my gosh, what do I say to that? She didn't really know how to reply. After turning about three or four different shades of red. "Inuyasha, you're not any trouble, but......" her brain finally clicked in the scene in front of her, "Why are you up, you're still injured!!!!" her tone becoming angry.  
  
* She cares for me?.....*  
  
Here he was standing outside in the cold without his haori or his under kimono on, since she had to remove them to apply the salve to his wounds. "Here let me help you Inuyasha, you need to lie back down", she helped him walk back to the makeshift bed. "Inuyasha, you need your sleep, please lie down." He looked into her eyes, there was so much worry, and fear for him in those eyes, he almost could believe, what he was seeing.  
  
Kagome, will you please sit with me I have....something,,,, that I really...need..to.um...to tell you........................................."  
  
!*!*!*!*!******************!!!!!!!!!!!!!***********!*!*!*  
  
CLIFFIE!!!!!!!!!! Sorry but, I needed a little suspense!!!!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	5. Chapter 5 The Truth

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!!  
  
Thank you to all those who reviewed!!*~ :)  
  
Happy Youkai- THANK YOU!!! Dragoneer, for all your help!!*~ She helped to make me put the rest of this up!!*~  
  
Lasako- THANK YOU!!! All right, I got mine up!!*~ :) Where's yours~!!! :)  
  
sHaMaN qUeEn NaTaKu- THANK YOU!!!*~  
  
Abomidal boo@insanity.com- THANK YOU!!! And yeah you're right Kouga's dead and gone!  
  
Angel-chan- THANK YOU!!!  
  
Sumi- THANK YOU!!! Don't worry I hate Kikyo too, her day will come!!!!!!! ;)  
  
^^@^^^^@^^^^@^^^^@^^^^@^^^^@^^^^@^^  
  
On with the Story*!  
  
"I have something to tell you............" Inuyasha said as he looked deeply into her eyes.  
  
~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~@*~  
  
Continuing  
  
* He has something to tell me, I wonder what? * "Of course I'll sit with you Inuyasha, what did you want to tell me?" Kagome inquired.  
  
Kagome had her eyes locked on his as she sat down next to him.  
  
Inuyasha finally realized that now he had his chance to tell her, and he gulped at the thought of her rejection. * Well here goes, everything. *  
  
"Kagome, you saved my life twice today, I owe you everything."- "But Inuyasha you"- Kagome was cut off as Inuyasha's hand covered her mouth, please let me finish." She nodded 'ok', and he continued.  
  
"Kagome, I'll tell you today, when I saw Kouga had you trapped in his hand, I wanted to kill him on the spot, for even being near you, let alone touching you. If you had asked me earlier today why, I probably would have shrugged and answered with my typical 'Feh, couldn't let my shard dector get hurt', but I finally admitted the truth to myself, when the poison was trying to kill me" he paused, and looked like he was trying to figure out what to say next.  
  
"I don't know how, or even what happened to me, in this world, while the poison took me to a realm of deadly dreams and a confrontation with Kikyo." At hearing her name Kagome drew in a breath that sounded a lot like a growl, but she let him continue.  
  
"Kagome, she was the one who gave Kouga all those shards, she wanted him to use the poison in his claws to kill you. She told me this when she thought her poison was killing me, which it was until you saved me." he smiled at her, Kagome's blushed darken, to a new shade of red.  
  
"Kagome, she told me since she couldn't kill you, she decided she was going to take me to hell with her." At hearing this Kagome started to fume. * She's so sexy, when she's mad. *Inuyasha thought. Kagome looked as though she wanted to say something, but stopped herself, so she could hear the rest of what he needed to say.  
  
"She said she was going to take me, because I loved her." At this Kagome looked like she wanted to kill Kikyo and cry for loosing Inuyasha. "But, when I heard her say those words I finally admitted to myself that I have never truly loved Kikyo, and the only person in the world that I wanted to be with, more than life itself, was you, I love you Kagome, with all my heart and soul, you are my world." he looked at her with a fear of rejection in his eyes.  
  
* Oh my kami, he admitted that he loves me, me not Kikyo. * She looked at him and saw the fear in his eyes, she decided to end his fears.  
  
"Inuyasha....." Kagome started. * Oh no, she doesn't feel the same way, she going to reject me, she's probably going to sit me too!!! * , "Inuyasha, look at me", he complied, "I love you too, I have for a long time now."  
  
* She.....loves.....ME?.... SHE LOVES ME!!!!* Inuyasha got the goofiest grin on his face, "You love me?" She nodded "Yes, yes I do". He gently put his left hand behind her neck and pulled her close, looked deep into her eyes, and seeing only pure joy and happiness he closed the distance between their lips.  
  
Their lips met and clung, their bodies being aroused, then Inuyasha decided to deepen the kiss, he gently slid his tongue across her lips begging for access. She complied without a moment's hesitation. He started out gently tasting her mouth, until it grew to be a battle of domination of their mouths. Kagome broke away from the heated passion, very regretfully. ( A/N But you do need to come up for air, once and awhile!) Inuyasha looked at her, "You know I still have a question to ask of you" he stated.  
  
"Oh, what is it?"  
  
"Will you.......~gulp~.......will you be......m-m-m-my mate? he stuttered fearing that she wouldn't want him.  
  
Kagome sat in shock, * he wants me to be his * , she smiled, "Inuyasha, yes a thousand times yes, I would be forever happy, if I was your mate."  
  
He leaned in for another kiss, which deepen immediately as their mouths clung. Inuyasha slipped his right hand behind her waist pulling her in closer to his body. Kagome came up for breath as he brought his hand up to the small of her back rubbing in little circles. She wrapped left arm around his neck pulling him back down to her to begin, their little 'wrestling match', Inuyasha came down easily, mouth ready, their little 'fight' began again until Kagome put her right hand on Inuyasha's bare chest, gently pushing against him. She heard his little moan, one that was of pain not pleasure. She broke away, "You're still hurt, and you need your rest."  
  
"I will if you will lie with me?"  
  
"Hai" She lied down next to him. Inuyasha put his left arm around her waist to keep her close. By, the sound of her breathing he could tell she was already asleep. He looked at her beauty, thanking the gods that she was to be his, his, forever no one else's. As he watched her chest rise and fall with each breathe she took, he gently laid down holding her close, his nose in her hair to keep her near to him. Her scent always soothed him, and shortly he was with his beloved in sleep.  
  
%*^%*^%*^%*^%*^%*^%*%^*%^*%*^%*^%  
  
MEANWHILE BACK AT WITH MIROKU AND SANGO  
  
*Oh my god, I can't believe this happen to her! She's never caught off guard*, Miroku thought worriedly. The camp was in sight.  
  
*Hang on, just a while longer Sango, you'll be alright.* Sango was stirring, in between becoming consciousness and unconsciousness again and waking up, "M..m..mm..mir..kou?", Sango whispered.  
  
"I'm here Sango!" He almost yelled, she drifted off into a very deep sleep, almost coma-like. Miroku started to almost ran as he made his way back to camp.  
  
He ran over and gently laid Sango down on her blankets, creating a little nest-like bed around her body, to keep her warm.  
  
Shippo ran over with the bucket of water and several clean strips of cloth. Miroku started to clean off Sango's stomach, since most of her wound were there, the slashes became visible , once the blood was cleared away, you could see the slashes three in a row. They were deep and dark red blood pooling out. But, they didn't look like claw marks. As Miroku was inspecting the wounds, and the flesh looked like it was slightly tucked in, or rather under her skin tissue.  
  
If she had been cut by Kouga's claws there would have been slashes and rips in her skin. He was gently poking at the wounds, * This wasn't done by claws but, wait what's this?* He had found a rather large chip of something. *Is this......yes I believe it is, it's a piece of a tooth. Kouga must have picked her up in his mouth and thrown her across the clearing.... my poor Sango. * He looked at her, with worry sketched plain across the normal elusive calm of the monk's features.  
  
"Miroku, look up there's Kilala, coming back we can ride on her and get Sango back to Kaede's and then she can make Sango all better." Shippo said just as Kilala passed overhead.  
  
"Shippo, that's a great idea", he looked down at Sango's form, *Hang on*, he silently was thinking.  
  
Kilala landed and Miroku climb on her back with Sango in his arms. He looked down at Shippo, "Are you coming??" he asked.  
  
Shippo looked at Sango and replied," No, I know Kagome and Inuyasha are still around here and they will come back once the danger has passed, so I will wait for them and then we will meet you back at Kaede's."  
  
"Alright, that sounds good to me" Miroku nodded, "But, be VERY careful Shippo!"  
  
"I will be now go, help Sango" Shippo cried.  
  
"Right, off we go Kilala", Miroku said to her.  
  
And with there Kilala took to the air, fling as fast and as gently as she could to reach Kaede.  
  
Within minutes they were landing in the village, Kaede was running forward. "What's wrong Miroku, what happened to Sango?  
  
"I'll explain in a minute first you have to heal her!" Miroku almost screamed.  
  
"Right Miroku, right. Bring her in my hut, I'll get the water boiling.  
  
With that she went quickly to the nearest river and got a pot full of river water. The second she reentered the hut she put it to boil. She began to unwind the bandages Miroku placed around her abdomen to stop the bleeding. As she finished unwinding it she got her first look at the wounds, "Oh my", Kaede exclaimed. "What on earth happened to her Miroku, and start at the beginning of all this."  
  
"Yes, Lady Kaede" Mirkou replied as he began to retell his tale, of what he knew anyway.  
  
~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~&*~ Sango's POV  
  
Memories  
  
* A giant youaki jumped out of the brush, heading straight for Kagome and myself. I don't have my Hiraikotsu, damn it!!!! Wait a minute...that's..........that's ...Kouga?? * Was all she could remember before waves of pain cascaded through her body. Salivia, teeth, sharp pain. Flesh ripping, blood flowing and then a flying sensation, met with cold, hard, ground. And finally utter darkness. * Am I dead? * Sango wondered. She felt like it but, she thought she could hear voices before she lapsed into an coma-like sleep.  
  
Sango's Dream  
  
"Hitarkotsu" Sango shouted before throwing her boomerang at the snake youkai. It bounced off with little more than a scratch of damage inflicted on it. The snake youkai brought its head back for a strike, moving lightning quick, that Sango couldn't pick up its movements. The youkai thrust its head out at Sango, hurling her through a tree.  
  
She rose painfully to her feet, to try use her boomerang again. She was fighting alone, against a snake youkai and couldn't destroy it? * Something is very wrong about this demon, even with 3 jewel shards it should still be affected by my Hiraikotsu....I wonder what's going on.*  
  
"Ssssssssssss, ssstupid human, do you really think that little boomerang will destroy me, I'm King of the Snake Youkai, your pathetic weapon will never defeat me! With that he again hurled himself at her with his jaws wide open. Fangs drenched in poison can charging out, and fork tongue, wrapped itself around her waist, pulling her into its mouth. "Arg... I can't move" Sango cried helplessly. *I'm going to die!!* Was the only thought coursing through her mind.  
  
"Sango", a certain hentai monk yelled, "Hang on I'm coming." She looked up to see Miroku jump up to the snake youkai, with his staff, and hit him as hard as he could in the mouth releasing Sango from it's grasp.  
  
"Oommpph", Sango let out when she hit the ground. Looking over she saw Miroku running toward her and pulling her with him about 25 yards away from the snake youkai king. "Stay behind me and hold on tight to my back or stomach", he told her. She looked up, he was releasing the rosary beads about his right hand, "Kazannaa" he cried.  
  
The roaring wind surrounded the clearing, pulling the snake youkai into it. Sango held onto Miroku for dear life. Then the winds died as Miroku closed the windtunnel again, securing it with the rosary beads around his hand. "Sango, are you alright", he asked her.  
  
"Yes, thank you Houshi-sama." She replied  
  
"Sango", she looked at him when he said her name. "Sango, call me Miroku, please."  
  
"Yes all right, Miroku", He smiled when he heard her calling him by his name.  
  
"Miroku, how did you find me out here?" She asked him.  
  
"I heard a fight going on, and you left alone, I was worried, so I came out here looking for you."  
  
"Thank you", was all she could say, she was blushing a brilliant bright red.  
  
Miroku leaned over and gave her a non-hentai hug, "I will always be here for you Sango, whenever you need help I will be here for you."  
  
She smiled at his words, and then everything seemed to disappear, * It's a dream she thought* , as she began to wake up.  
  
She woke up feeling sore and hungry, when she opened her eyes see saw..... * Oh my god, is that.....Miroku, laying next to me? * * He's not being a hentai right now, if only he could do that more often.* she thought.  
  
She looked around at her settings she was in Kaede's hut. *What!!!!! What am I doing in Kaede's hut???!!!!* She then looked down at her body, it was covered in bandages, under the layers of blankets on top of her. And Miroku gently had his arm entangled with her hand, causing her to blush slighty. She saw that he was sleeping. She didn't want to wake them, so she decided to go back to sleep. She looked up and saw Kaede walk into the hut she looked at Miroku and then noticed that Sango was awake. She quietly whispered, "My child how are ye feeling?"  
  
"Better, thank you Lady Kaede." Sango whispered in reply.  
  
"Ye should wait to thank anyone until Miroku wakes up, he was the one who brought ye 'ere after that demon attacked ye. He never left ye'r side, for the last three nights. He was quite worried about ye'r safety."  
  
Sango blushed crimson red.  
  
Kaede laughed quietly, "Go back to rest my child, ye still need ye'r rest."  
  
"Yes, Lady Kaede." Sango replied to the retreating figure leaving the hut. She briefly glanced at Miroku, smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep with her dreams filled with Miroku.  
  
!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!@#!#!@#!@#!@#!@#!  
  
Hey there people!!*~ THANK YOU ALL WHO READ & REVIEWED YOU MADE MY WEEK!!!*~ 


	6. Chapter 6 Am I interupting something?

Disclaimer: blah..blah...does anyone on this site own him??!!!  
  
Hey everyone it's the lil-demon-of nightmares, bringing you another rousing chapter of How far would you go to save your love!!*~ tee hee* ^_^ Kaede speaking in case it's hard to under stand  
  
Ave= have Ye'r= your Ye=you 'er= her  
  
@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@  
  
Miroku woke up the next morning, looking over he saw Sango quietly sleeping. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was high in the sky. It was a little more than four hours after dawn. (about 11:00 A.M.) He than began to look around the hut and saw Kaede working in the hearth, preparing what looked like to be breakfast.  
  
"A ye Miroku finally awakens." Kaede says with a smile. "Come on over yonder and break ye'r fast, I ave prepared ye barley and honey."  
  
"Thank you Lady Kaede, but I don't want anything until Sango is well again." Miroku looked over at Sango sleeping peacefully.  
  
"Well ye won't ave to worry, she awoke for some time last nigh when ye were asleep. She will be fine this morning. Kaede smiled, "She is a tough one, she wasn't gonna let some demon finish 'er."  
  
"Ah, that is promising news indeed Lady Kaede, but I still don't want anything until she wakes. Thank you kindly though." Miroku turned his attention back to Sango.  
  
"As ye wish Miroku, but when she awakens I expect ye to send word to me immediately. I must go and collect some more herbs this mornin' I will be back shortly, watch over 'er Miroku.  
  
"As always Lady Kaede." Miroku replied.  
  
With that Kaede went out collecting herbs. Miroku turned his attention back to Sango, ignoring the cramping in his stomach from not eating or drinking anything for the past four days. Miroku continued to sit wondering when his silent vigilant over his love would come to an end, when she woke again.  
  
He didn't have to wait very long. About ten minutes later Sango started to stir in her sleep. "Mmmmmmmiroku....umm."  
  
*Is she dreaming about me??* Miroku wondered.  
  
He sat there and watched Sango start to fall into a deep sleep, when she suddenly cried his name aloud "MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed "NNOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sango, Sango, wake up it's only a dream" Miroku gently started to shake Sango into waking up. "Sango it's ok you're safe, it's just a nightmare wake up!!!" Miroku practically screamed.  
  
She then opened her eyes, and took a deep breath, "Huh.. it was just a dream" she muttered aloud. She then looked up right into a concerned hentai monks' face. "Miroku??????"  
  
"Hai, Sango. How are you feeling?" He asked with concern and worry openly shown on his normal complacent face.  
  
She looked at him with open awe etched into her face, * He cares about me???? ME????????????? * she thought. "Yes, Miroku I'm feeling fine right now. Although my back is stiff and I'd like to sit up.  
  
He smiled when he heard her called him by his name and not by his formal title. "Well that I can do." He helped to prop her up on some pillows to an almost sitting position. "Is that better, Lady Sango?"  
  
"Yes, thank you very much" she smiled at him. She then looked down at her wrapped stomach there was only one small bandage now covering her stomach, that was visible under a short top Kaede had put on her. She looked at it and then at Miroku. "I remember how I got this and Kaede told me that you saved me, but, should there be a lot more pain than this, for the size of the wounds inflicted?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes", he smiled at her, "Normally there would be but Kaede and I used our miko/monk power to help to hell it faster and more effectively."  
  
She then smiled as she understood, "Thank Miroku, you saved my life twice, I owe you"  
  
He looked at her, "No you don't owe my anything, I'm just glad you are feeling better, aren't you Lady Sango?"  
  
"Yes" She smiled  
  
"Good I'm glad I was so worried about you!" he said the fear and panic for her seeped through his voice.  
  
She at him, deep in thought, "We were worried about me?" she asked with a blush staining across her cheeks. She saw his eyes widen and looked down timidly, thinking she was wrong and he was just being a good friend to say that.  
  
Miroku saw this and gently put a hand under her chin raising her head up so he could look her in the eye, "Sango", he said her name huskily sending chills through her spine. "I was very worried about you. I don't know what I would do if I had lost you without telling how I really feel about you."  
  
Sango gave a little gasp of surprise, she could read the conflicting emotions that poured through the broken calm of the monk. "Miroku."  
  
He raised his other hand and gently set it on her lips, "Please let me finish." She quieted quickly longing to know what he had to say.  
  
"I know you think I'm a leach, a hentai, but that's just to keep you away from me, to keep you safe."  
  
"What do you mean safe", Sango smoothly interjected.  
  
He looked at her determined face, knowing she wanted a truthful answer, "Well....  
  
"I mean, do you really think being a demon slayer is like cuddling puppies? It's hard and dangerous, so what could be worse then that.  
  
"Telling you that I love you more than life itself, and then asking for your hand in marriage, and then leaving you unexpectedly when my wind tunnel consumes me." Sango just looked at him in shock and awe. But, he continued without looking at her expression. "I couldn't leave you to a life like that, and I can't give you the life you want, until Naraku is killed, but I can't risk losing you, so....I had to tell you and I'll understand if you never want to see me again, and once you're healed I'll leave you alone.  
  
He started to look down at Sango when, he felt her arms slide around his neck and pull him down, with more force than he would have thought, was possible from her, when she was this wounded. He meet her eyes, she looked deep into his eyes, "Miroku, I love you too, and I want to marry you, you WILL give me the life I want and need, once we destroy Naraku, if you still want me, I will be honored to marry you."  
  
Miroku's eyes started to glass over just a bit, when she told him all of this. "Sango.." his voice was filled with wonder and love. He gently grasped Sango tighter behind the neck and leaned down, to kiss her. Once his lips brushed against hers she shyly responded, and fall into sync with him. The mouths met and clung, and met and clung again. They were about to meet again when "gggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrr".  
  
Sango laughed, like the tinkling of glass, "It sounds like my love is hungry." She smiled.  
  
############**************############  
  
MEANWHILE, BACK IN THAT CAVE  
( 3 days ago) ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Inuyasha woke up with Kagome in his arms, his wounds were all healed, and she was still asleep in his arms. He just sat there looking at her thinking that last night she said she would be his mate, *She accepted me for me, gods I love her* he thought.  
  
He heard Kagome waking up, he looked down at her. As she opened her eyes, he was greeted with a warm smile. "Morning Inuyasha" she said smiling big.  
  
He smile back at her, with an evil little smirk on his face, she knew he was up to something. "Morning Kagome, you remember last night right?"  
  
She chuckled slightly, "Of course how could I forget something that important. She leaned in closer to his chest. "You mean the world to me."  
  
Inuyasha could smell her arousal, and her scent was driving him crazy. "Kagome..." he looked at her and then kissed her deeply, his tongue sliding in her mouth, Kagome felt like she was on fire. Her scent was becoming so intoxicating he could hardly control himself, "Kagome, I want you now, I need you now, as my mate", he panted out.  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes, seeing the love and the lust radiating from them, "Then take me", she panted back to him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't need to be told twice, he started to kiss is way with agonizing slowness down her neck, to her shoulder, and then back up to suck on a very sensitive part of her neck, causing her to moan in need, wanting, demanding more. He growled slightly, and started to run his hand under her shirt up to her lacy thing she called a bra, * Why does she wear this thing * he thought angrily * And how do I get it off!!* He was about to rip apart Kagome's shirt and bra when,....  
  
"MOMMY!!!!" Shippo screamed in pure delight!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW 


	7. Chapter 7 Will she live?

Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!  
  
THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angel-chan: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!!  
  
kakite: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!! She thought she broke her ribs, but it was not really clear if she broke them or not. She is sore but she only bruised her ribs slightly  
  
Happy Youkai: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!! But you know that I can't write!!! ^_^ And you need to update yours' it's awesome!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Abomidal boo@insanity.com:Thank you for reviewing!!!!!! Read on, I'll explain, sorry my last ending wasn't so good!  
  
sHaMaN qUeEn NaTaKu: Thank you for reviewing!!!!!! Sorry about the wait, here's your update!! ^_^  
  
{a/n I'm a poet, but you did not know it, *wink wink*, right Dragoneer!!!! *tee hee* }  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome split apart so fast it seemed to be a blur of color. All thoughts of claiming Kagome as his own fled his mind as soon as heard Shippo's cry.  
  
As the realization dawned on the couple sitting there, Kagome and Inuyasha exclaimed together, "MOMMY?" they both looked at the young kitsune, who looked extremely pleased with himself, he smiled back with his most innocent face.  
  
Kagome looked at Shippo with a curious look on her face. "Shippo, why did you call me mommy?"  
  
At this question his whole face lit up with a mischievous grin. "Because you and Inuyasha were doing that disgusting kissing thing, and Inuyasha had his hand under your shirt and you both smelled really funny. So since you didn't notice me I figured yelling out 'MOMMY' would get your attention.quickly." He added with a little gleam in his eye.  
  
At this Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other blushing furiously and glanced back at Shippo's triumphant smile.  
  
"RRRR, Shippo I am going to kill you!" and with that Inuyasha leapt at Shippo grabbing him by the tail. "NOW, HOW did you find us???"  
  
"Don't hurt me please Inuyasha, I'm sorry but after Miroku found Sango and Kilala came back they rode her back to Kaede's village to treat her wounds. I told Miroku I would find you and tell you where they were so we could all meet up together, and since I smelled you two, so I went to find you and bring you back to camp so we could pack up and start heading back to the village." Shippo gave Inuyasha a look of innocence.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome shared a look that said, 'Oh no, Miroku and Sango, are they all right?'  
  
"Alright Shippo you're right. Can you take us back to camp then?" Kagome asked  
  
Shippo nodded quickly while Inuyasha still had him tightly by the tail.  
  
"Ok then, Inuyasha please put Shippo down, and please don't throw him, he was just making sure we were ok." Kagome said this all very quickly when it seemed Inuyasha was about to throw Shippo across the room. "  
  
Plus I need to see how Sango is, I mean I dragged her as close to camp as I could before I came back to help you Inuyasha." She looked a little guilty and very worried.  
  
"I hope she's alright." She put her arms around her shoulders in a self- hug. "She's like my sister".  
  
Inuyasha just dropped Shippo unceremoniously to the ground. And quickly strode purposely to Kagome and wrapped his arms tightly around her stomach and put his mouth close to her ear.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll be all right. I mean she has the monk looking over her and everything. Inuyasha said softly into her ear, in a tender way, and nuzzled her neck until she looked up with a determined look in her eyes.  
  
"Alright, Shippo lead the way!" Kagome practically commanded him.  
  
Shippo jumped up off the floor and started to lead the way back, but little did they know they were being watched......  
  
@^$@^$@^$@^$@^$@^$@^$@^$@^$@^$@^$@^$@  
  
"Arg, I thought you said that the stupid wolf demon could kill Kagome and Inuyasha." Naraku snarled at Kikyo.  
  
A cold emotionless voice answered him clearly, "I thought that with all the shards I gave to him he would be able to defeat a pathetic little hanyou and a weak miko.  
  
He shook his head, "Pathetic youkai couldn't even kill that hanyou." Naraku couldn't believe it.  
  
"You know me little half-breed-brother is quite strong, especially when you put his little human miko in the way." Sesshoumaru simply stated as he glared at Naraku  
  
Naraku just glared back at Sessy. "I will not be under minded, we will kill that pathetic half-breed brother of yours, and his little miko love."  
  
"But how are we going to do it?" Kikyo asked, "I mean your last plot didn't seem to work out very well did it????" she stated firmly.  
  
"Let me ask you a question, priestess." Replied the suddenly icy calm voice. "What would happen to Inuyasha if his new love suddenly changed?"  
  
"What do you mean by this?" Kikyo questioned  
  
"I mean Inuyasha is in love with a human Kagome right? But, what if we changed her to become a being for force and strength greater than his own, would he still love her, even if she weren't human?" Naraku icy calm voice sounded full of triumph in his choice.  
  
"Naraku do you really believe my brother would just drop his little would- be-mate? I don't think so I think he would want to get revenge on you for doing that to his little Kagome." Sesshoumaru sneered  
  
"But that, my friend, is just what we want. He will be driven to the point of death to kill me and he will be focused on me and only me. His demon side will be threatening to take over, past his control to destroy me, and instead of killing me, Sesshoumaru, he will be in top fighting form and will be worth a challenge to fight and destroy him and take the Tetsusiga from him since it IS rightfully yours. Thus we get rid of the hanyou." Naraku grinned wickedly.  
  
"That my take care of the worthless hanyou, but what about my reincarnation? How care I kill her, once her so called love is lost she will use all her miko power against me. How did you propose we deal with her?" Her ever-present malice flicked through her pale face furiously.  
  
Naraku looked over at her calmly and proceeded to explain how she would kill Kagome and how they would change her.  
  
"Kikyo, you smeared that potion thoroughly across your arrow heads right?" Naraku looked at her inquisitively  
  
"Of course" she sneered at him.  
  
"This should change her into a water-cat youkai. Just make sure you don't hit her in the heart. The change will take a few days to complete, and a direct shoot in the heart will only kill her and enrage the hanyou more " Naraku shot a soul piercing glance at her.  
  
"I think I know what to do I have shot an arrow before, you fool. And why on earth did you mix a draught for a water-cat youkai?"  
  
Naraku never told them what kind of demon Kagome was to change into and the two stared in disbelief as they heard what Kagome would be turned into.  
  
Naraku chuckled sinisterly "You just wait you'll see why I picked this particular youkai."  
  
"You had better get going Kikyo before they reach their camp." Sesshoumaru stated simply. "Naraku contact me when my brother is ready for a fight." with that Sesshoumaru was gone.  
  
Kikyo left not long after Sesshoumaru. Naraku sat down and began to weave a web of light and glass looking threads, creating a looking glass of sorts, he watched Kikyo silently stalked the hanyou and his little miko at a distance, and she was covered in. dug?? * She rolled around in dug to hide her scent; she must really want to kill her reincarnation. * He smirked at this revolting sight.  
  
!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~Meanwhile, Walking back to camp~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were following Shippo back to the camp. When..  
  
"Inuyasha do you smell anything nearby?" Kagome asked.  
  
"No, just leaves, a few squirrels, and mud or something. Why is that??" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"Because I just sensed something nearby, something evil. It gave me a shiver down through my spine." As she said this it happened again.  
  
"No, Kagome there is nothing nearby, nothing dangerous anyway." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Maybe- " Shippo started, but never finished his sentence as a person covered in dug and mud jumped out in front of the group, bow held high, arrow already notched.  
  
"Now you will die my weak reincarnation!", before Kikyo finished this sentence the arrow was fired into Kagome's heart. Kagome even with her own bow was not quick enough.  
  
"ARG! Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled. He ran to slash Kikyo, but as quick as she appeared she was gone.  
  
Inuyasha returned to Kagome's side she was barely breathing. "Kagome stay with me." He tried to be gentle as he could when he broke the arrow shaft in half , and removed it from her chest.  
  
"Aaahhh!" Kagome yelped in pain.  
  
Her breath was becoming wheezing gasps. Inuyasha quickly sliced a cut on his palm a deep enough cut to draw blood, and he pressed it into her wound. As he prayed that his blood would heal her. As the blood seeped into Kagome's wound her breathing started to improve gradually.  
  
Inuyasha removed his hand from her wound and watched as his cut healed itself.  
  
Kagome's face started to return to its normally creamy complexion, and the hole started to heal up slowly.  
  
Inuyasha picked her up and looked over to Shippo, "Lead the way back to camp and run as fast as you can."  
  
Shippo started off in a flash followed by a speeding hanyou carefully cradling a young miko girl, towards the camp.  
  
~@#*~@#*~@#*~@#*~@#*~@#*~@#*~@#*~@#*~@#  
  
PLEASE READ AND LEAVE ME A REVIEW, good or bad all are welcome!!!! 


	8. Chapter 8 Kagome! Who! What!

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my boyfriend's LOVE!!!!! ^_^  
  
Back at the Evil Lair  
  
Naraku had been looking through his mirror of sorts to watch Kikyo progress on killing the little miko. He broke the mirror connection with a raging curse. "That damn priestess, what the fuck does she think she's doing!!!" That conniving bitch I will kill her for her insolence."  
  
Naraku sat back down and rewove his looking mirror, deciding to search diligently for the incompetent priestess. When he saw Inuyasha's hand against Kagome's chest. *No, oh no, damn this can't be. He couldn't have, no he wouldn't have...* He watched Inuyasha take his hand away, *Yes, he did it, No!!!!!!! He might have spoiled my plan!!!!!!*  
  
He hadn't counted on Kikyo's betrayal or Inuyasha using his blood to heal her. The smear he had concocted was for the person to be changed into a water-cat youkai, but now with dog-youkai blood in her system he had no idea what she would become.  
  
"KIKYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naraku screamed in rage. He changed the pictures going through his mirror, "I will find you Kikyo!!" He shrieked as he began the tedious task of locating her.  
  
@^*@^*@^@*^@*^@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@^*@  
  
Meanwhile back the Village....  
  
Miroku had gotten up to get himself and his beloved Sango some of the breakfast Kaede made for them. When he turned around and began walking back to where she was laying down with two bowls heaped full with barley and honey.  
  
"Thank you Miroku", she said as she tried to take the bowl of food from Miroku's hand when he set one bowl on the floor behind him and the other in his lap with the spoon poised to be put into Sango's mouth.  
  
"Miroku??" Sango asked ~quirking one eyebrow~  
  
"Sango, you still need your rest. I will feed you your breakfast, there is no need to strain yourself." He smiled his normal dashing smile, which sent shivers down her spine.  
  
"Now open up", he commanded.  
  
"Awwwwhhhhh", she complied with his 'order', for now.  
  
He sat there and feed her spoonful-by-spoonful until the bowl was completely empty. "Yum.. that was delicious. Thank you, Miroku."  
  
"It was my pleasure my lady", he did a mock bow, from the waist. "Would it please my lady to lie down for awhile?" he asked still in his mockingly voice full of laughter and joy.  
  
"Indeed it would, good sir", Sango replied now smiling broadly, as she got to play the game too.  
  
He helped recline her back onto her bed, got her situated, then kissed her, a mere angel's kiss, just a brush of his lips upon hers. By then the food was in her system and was starting to feel groggy, she fell sleep again. As soon as she was asleep Miroku picked up the bowl that was behind him and emptied the contents in under than five minutes. He went up for another bowlful when Kaede walked in.  
  
"How is she fairing?" She asked looking at Miroku.  
  
He smiled, "Very well, in fact she was up and talking to me not very long ago and ate a full bowl of barley and honey, before going back to sleep." As he looked upon her his whole face seemed to smile and shine.  
  
"Aye, tis very good new indeed, indeed. Now if the other three of ye'r group would just find there way back 'ere, we would be set. I do hope Kagome and Inuyasha are all right". Kaede said softly.  
  
"Don't worry about them, Kaede" Miroku said, "They have Shippo with them they will be fine!" As he smirked evilly.  
  
Kaede just laughed.  
  
~!!!!!!!!!@#~!@#~!@#~!@#~!@#~!@#~!!!!!!!!!!~  
  
~Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo~  
  
Shippo was literally flying through the underbrush to find his way back to their camp. With Inuyasha hot on his heels he had to run twice as fast just to stay even with the hanyou. Through the underbrush they ran until they were suddenly in their clearing again. Inuyasha laid Kagome gently down on her sleeping bag as her breathing regulated and her heart rate was back to normal again. He looked her over to see if any more wounds were visible, while a very concerned kitsune was peering over his shoulder to check on his mommy.  
  
"Is she going to be ok Inuyasha?" The little kitsune asked with tears threatening to leak their way down his furry little cheeks.  
  
"I think she will be just fine Shippo. But, to be on the safe side can you get back to the village and tells the Old Hag exactly what happened here today." Inuyasha answered.  
  
Shippo nodded. "You can't make anything up that didn't happen though, all right Shippo?" Inuyasha questioned. He nodded again.  
  
"I'll turn into the pink balloon and fly there that would be the quickest way to Lady Kaede." Shippo looked up at Inuyasha to confirm that this was a good plan.  
  
"Yes, Shippo, that's a great idea. Be very careful though Kagome would kill me if anything happened to you." Inuyasha looked at him sternly, much the same way a parent would look at a child when mischief could be sensed.  
  
"Alright Inuyasha, keep Kagome safe until I can tell Lady Kaede and see what she says to do" Shippo looked at Inuyasha one more time and then transformed into his pink balloon state and began to glide away.  
  
Once Shippo was safely out of sight Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and placed her into his lap, while cradling her head while she slept.  
  
~*~*A Little While Later~*~*  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyed to find that sunset and sunrise had come and gone, it was now a new day. *Wow, I must have dosed off* he thought. He then looked down at Kagome only to see two little red ears, tipped in black, sitting atop her head. When he looked more closely at her he realized that she had fangs and claws too. * What the HELL!!!* he thought * This must one of the side effects or something, I hope. Otherwise Kagome's really going to SIT me for this!!!!!! I had better figure out what I'm going to tell her and fast. * Unfortunately it looked as though that time was up, because Kagome had begun to stir.  
  
She woke up and looked Inuyasha's wide golden eyes. "What?", she asked, when she saw his reaction, "What's wrong?"  
  
Inuyasha took a deep breath and began. "Kagome do you remember what happened yesterday?" he asked carefully.  
  
Kagome looked thoughtful and said, "I think so something covered in dug, hit me with an arrow."  
  
"That's right, it was Kikyo. Her arrow pierced your heart." He paused letting this information sink in. "I cut my hand and put it over your heart to let our bloods mingle. I had hoped doing this would save your life, and it did. But, there looks to be a few side affects." He couldn't stand the scrutiny of her gaze anymore, so he simply stared at the ground until she replied.  
  
"What kind of side affects?" she asked.  
  
"Well.a.you see.um.your kind of.a.um.."  
  
"OH, JUST SPIT IT OUT!" Kagome cried  
  
"YOURAHANYOUANDITHINKITISPERMANENT!" (You're a hanyou and I think it is permanent) he finally spit the words all out together.  
  
"WHAT!!! Are you serious??!!" She asked with a hopeful smile, that Inuyasha didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Yes, I am and I'm sorry but I just didn't want you to leave me. I know it was selfish and stupid but-" He never finished his apology. Kagome had grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him into her, and effectively silenced him with a heart-pounding kiss.  
  
When she released him, she looked up into his confused eyes and smiled. "Inuyasha you saved my life, how could I ever be mad at you?" She asked Inuyasha.  
  
He looked at her in complete surprise. "But, but...I turned you into a hanyou." He stared at her waiting for a response.  
  
She looked deeply in his amber orbs. "Inuyasha, I'm not mad at you nor will I ever be. Turning me into a hanyou wasn't your fault." He looked at her with questions in his eyes.  
  
"But, Kagome.ah, what do you mean?"  
  
Kagome looked to be staring off into space thinking, considering before she answered her mate-to-be. "Remember when I had asked you if you smelt anything around us, when we were walking back to camp?" She asked him.  
  
"Well.. yeah you said you got an evil-is-near shiver down your spine. But, what has that got to down with this?" He calmly waited for her reply.  
  
Kagome thought about it a moment and said, "Normally, when Kikyo is in the area I just a small chill down my spine. But, this time it was an evil fridge shiver that passed through my body."  
  
"And....What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"I think Kikyo was working with Naraku, and I think she had a poison of some kind, work her. But, I don't know... Inuyasha I think we need to go back to the clearing where Kikyo shot me. I need to see that arrow." Kagome said with a determined look on her face.  
  
"All right lets go then." Inuyasha stated.  
  
!@*!@*!@*!@*!*@!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!@*!  
In his mountain hideout  
  
Inside his mountain hideout in the mountains Naraku was weaving a web of light and crystals to form a kind of mirror, honed to find only Kikyo. "That BITCH!!!!!!!!!! Where is she!!!!!" Naraku screamed.  
  
Just then he located her, *Kikyo, I know you can hear me, we're speaking telekinetically.*  
  
*What the hell do you want, Naraku, I did my job.*  
  
*You little Bitch, you tried to kill Kagome, after I strictly-*  
  
*TRIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What do you mean tried I did kill her.*  
  
* No you didn't you fucking shit face little asshole!!!!! * Naraku screamed aloud, with a fierce inhuman scream. * You hit her in the heart and that stupid foolish hanyou didn't think twice about using his demonic blood to save her*  
  
* NANI!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Kikyo mentally shrieked.  
  
* Now I have no idea want type of demon she will become. *  
  
*Send two of your most powerful minions after them and see what type of attributes she received from the potion and Inuyasha's blood. * Kikyo suggested.  
  
* That's a good idea Kikyo, I will. BUT, I want to see YOU IMMEDIATELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* And with that he ended the mental conversation.  
  
"Banazir and Undomiel, come here!" Naraku screamed.  
  
They came running like a pair of trained dogs. "I want you two to go and find Kagome and Inuyasha and attack them, but don't kill them unless you have too. Banazir, I want you to go after Kagome."  
  
"Yeeeesssss, massster." Banazir nodded.  
  
Banazir was a snake-dragon demon and was extremely powerful, just like his brother, Undomiel. Who was a cobra-dragon demon , and just as powerful as Banazir.  
  
"Now go you two" Naraku commanded.  
  
"Yeses massssster." They said together vanishing into thin air.  
  
*Yes* Naraku thought, *Now I will find what that little miko-demon really is. * He started to laugh evilly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
All right so what do you think??!! Let me know please!!!!!!!! 


End file.
